


To Protect and to Serve

by olli01a



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron überrascht Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect and to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist nicht Beta-gelesen. Alle Fehler sind meine eigenen.

„Rumms!“

Sarah fuhr vom Stuhl auf, griff nach ihrer Waffe und richtete sie auf die Quelle des Lärms hinter ihr. Die Papiere, die sie so intensiv studiert hatte, flogen durch den Raum. „Cameron! Verdammt noch mal! Was soll das?“, entfuhr es ihr. Langsam senkte sie die Pistole und starrte den Terminator an. Cameron trug wieder die Polizeiuniform inklusive der großen, dunklen Sonnenbrille. Den weißen Motorradhelm hatte sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt.

Der Terminator neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Du solltest dich nicht so sehr in Nachforschungen vertiefen. Wäre ich ein Trippe-Eight, wärst du jetzt tot.“

Sarah spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen hochsteigen. Wut und Verlegenheit kämpften um die Oberhand. Sie steckte die Pistole in ihrem Rücken in den Hosenbund. „Ein Tripple-Eight tritt normalerweise die Tür ein. Da bleibt genug Zeit, um zu reagieren.“

„Darauf solltest du dich nicht verlassen.“

Sarah wusste, dass Cameron Recht hatte. Tripple-Eights konnten durchaus subtil vorgehen aber sie hatte keine Lust jetzt darüber zu streiten. Sie deutete auf den Seesack, den der Terminator zuvor auf den Boden geworfen hatte. „Was ist das?“

Cameron legte den Helm zur Seite und griff in die große Tasche. Sie zog eine dicke schwarze Weste hervor. „Schussichere Westen der Polizei von L.A. Das neuste Modell mit hervorragenden Schutzeigenschaften, im freien Handel sind sie nicht zu bekommen.“ Sie näherte sich Sarah, hielt ihr die Weste an den Oberkörper und ließ einen abschätzenden Blick darüber wandern. „Passt.“

Sarah griff nach der Weste. „Und wie viel Polizisten standen dir dabei im Weg?“, ätzte sie.

„Es war nicht nötig, Gewalt anzuwenden.“

„Ach nein?“

„Ich habe mit einer Polizistin geflirtet und ihr dabei die Codekarte für den Waffenraum gestohlen.“

Sarah blinzelte überrascht. An diesen Aspekt von Camerons Infiltrationstechniken wollte sie nicht erinnert werden. „Ah, die Dinger sind viel zu groß und unhandlich, um sie versteckt zu tragen." Es war fast schon eine instinktive Reaktion, sich dem Vorschlag eines Terminators zu widersetzten.

„Es ist unklug, sich immer wieder in Gefahr zu begeben, ohne sich ausreichend zu schützen. Ich habe sechs Stück. Derek bekommt auch eine.“ Cameron stopfte die Weste wieder in den Seesack, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und marschierte aus dem Raum.

Sarah starrte für einen Moment auf die Tür, schüttelte den Kopf und sammelte die verstreuten Papiere auf. „Scheint so, als wäre Derek in die Familie aufgenommen worden“, murmelte sie.


End file.
